D.J. Pratt
D.J. Pratt is a serial rapist, stalker and budding serial killer who appears in season two of CSI: NY. He is known for being the arch-nemesis of CSI Aiden Burn. Background Pratt was a painter who at some unknown time started to rape women. He was brought to the attention of the crime lab when he raped a woman named Regina Bowen which detective Aiden Burn took a personal interest in. She was able to nail Pratt with DNA evidence but he was aquitted because the victim refused to testify at his trial. Season 2 Summer in the City He later decided to rape Regina again, but this time manages to leave behind no evidence of his crime other then the statement of the victim saying he smelled like paint thinner. Burn confronted him about his past and present crimes stating she will get him. He shrugs her off and she eventually leaves. Live or Let Die Pratt finds a new victim, Lilian Stanwick, who, unknown to him, provides phone sex for various people. Stanwick's apartment is near his workspace and he starts stalking her. He follows her into an alley where she has a sexual liaison with another man named Charles Cooper. After Cooper leaves he grabs her and rapes her. Afterwards he kills her with a blow to the head, which caused an arterial subdural hemorrhage in her brain. She is then pushed onto a bike spoke. CSIs Lindsey and Stella tried to prove Pratt did it but couldn't prove the sex was forced so he walked again. Stealing Home ﻿He later noticed that he was being followed and sent his lawyer to the crime lab to get them to stop following him. This prompts Mac to look at old rape cases and finds out that there are five cases where there was no physical evidence or the DNA was too degraded. At least one of these cases is a match to Pratt's MO. Heroes ﻿When he realized that it was former detective Aiden Burn that was following him and, feeling cornered, decided to kill her. He steals a car which he intends to use as the crime scene. He then lures her out to a parking lot and kills her with his fists and sets the car on fire in an attempt to destroy the evidence. Unfortunatly for him, Aiden manages to leave behind enough evidence that is fire-proof for her former colleagues to convict Pratt of her murder. Modus Operandi Pratt chose his victims when he was working, using his cover as a painter to do surveillance on his victims. After stalking them for an unknown period of time, he cornered them in an alley and raped them. In the case of Lillian Stanwick, he killed her by slamming the back of her head on a concrete sidewalk. When he killed Aiden Burn, he did so by beating her to death and setting the crime scene on fire to cover up any evidence. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Five unnamed women *Unspecified dates in 2005 and 2006: Regina Bowen *2006: **March 29: Lillian Stanwick **May 10: Aiden Burn Appearances *Season 2 **Summer in the City **Grand Murder at Central Station **Live or Let Die **Stealing Home **Heroes Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:Serial Rapists Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopaths Category:Misogynist Category:Incarcerated Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies